Te quiero pero tu
by HHrldg.Black
Summary: Ella se atreve a confesarle sus sentimientos a esa persona que conoce mejor que así misma, pero y ¿que pasa si no le corresponde? ¿y si esa persona resulta ser su mejor amigo? [Terminado] [H&H]
1. Declaración y dolor

Hola!! xD bueno aquí con otro invento, Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews de mi one-shot "El brillo en tus ojos" )

No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá este, todo depende de sus reviews.. necesito críticas constructivas, porque al ser nueva no sé mucho de sus gustos, yo tengo claro los míos, porque también soy lectora de fics Harry y Hermione D

Capítulo 1: " Declaración y.. dolor " 

Siento mis lágrimas correr, como si se trata de una carrera por mis mejillas, siento dolor, me siento terrible, estoy en el baño de Mirtle, hace rato le grité para que se valla, todo se debe a ... mis sollozos se vuelven mas fuertes, tengo un nudo en la garganta enorme y un vacío en mi interior que no lo puedo llenar con nada. Se lo dije! Al fin me confesé, pero sucedió lo que temía.. no me corresponde.. me lo dijo.. su voz aún resuena en mi cabeza, mis lagrimas fluyen con mas fuerza..

**--Flash Back—**

_Estoy muy nerviosa, no aguanto más, se lo tengo que decir, simplemente no lo puedo guardar más.. prefiero decírselo personalmente, antes de que se dé cuenta solo.. Lo veo, está jugando con Ron al ajedrez mágico, mis manos empiezan a temblar ¿le digo? No soportaría aguantarlo más..pero.. y si lo pierdo? _

_Me acerco a ellos, me saludan aunque parecen concentrados en el juego.._

_-harry..-susurro, pero lo dije tan bajo que casi ni yo misma lo oigo-harry..-dije con voz normal. El me mira y yo le digo-este.. podemos hablar?_

_-pasa algo malo?-me dice con cara de preocupación y parándose quedando frente a mi_

_-no, pero.. tengo.. tengo que decirte algo..importante..-le digo, al parecer mi voz salió mas temblorosa de lo que yo esperaba._

_-claro, ron lo dejamos así.. tu ganas el juego_

_-está bien.. pero..-y antes de que mi amigo termine nosotros nos separamos de él_

_-quieres..quieres dar un paseo?-le pregunto tímidamente_

_-claro.. _

_Llegamos al lago y él rompe el silencio que se había formado.._

_-¿que pasa?... ¿Porqué estas así?... ¿qué ocurre?-me pregunta, lo miro indecisa.. pero ya no había vuelta atrás.._

_-yo quería decirte.. algo.. que he guardado hace mucho tiempo y que no lo puedo seguir ocultando..-le digo apartando mi vista de él y volteándome para quedar frente al lago-no quiero que me interrumpas porque es difícil de decir y no podría repetirlo si tu.. –iba a decir " si tu no me correspondieras" pero simplemente no pude. Lo miro, el me está observando atentamente y su expresión de preocupación no ha cambiado- Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de esto harry.. pero en ese tiempo no podía contártelo..aparte de no tener el valor suficiente para decírtelo.. pero ahora no aguanto mas.. yo .. –titubeé.. es mas difícil de lo que yo creía, y eso es decir mucho, muchísimo.. – de hace tiempo.. que.. dejé de.. de verte como... mi mejor amigo harry-solté al fin..-de hace mucho que te veo como un chico y también ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me di cuenta de que me ..me.. enamoré de ti..harry..-reúno todo el valor posible y levanto la vista.. está sorprendido, no se esperaba eso, confundido.._

_-...-no me habla.. yo he bajado la vista.. se ha demorado mucho en contestar.._

_-her-mione yo.. no..no me esperaba.. que..-me dije aun confundido_

_-lo sé.. –le digo.. me esforcé al máximo para que mi voz no sonara temblorosa y lo conseguí.. lo miro nuevamente, no sabe que decirme.. seguramente está buscando la mejor manera de decirme que no me quiere.. me siento horrible_

_-hermione.. yo.. la verdad.. es que.. yo.. tu..tu eres mi amiga.. mi mejor amiga.. de la que nunca tuve .. te quiero mucho, muchísimo.. pero..-yo bajo la mirada..- como mi mejor amiga..-mis ojos se humedecen de tal forma que por poco no me dejan ver.. no quiero llorar, no quiero que me vea así.. lo haría sentir peor de cómo se siente.. lo vi en sus ojos antes de dejar de mirarlo.. respiro hondo y levanto la mirada, le sonrío, el está preocupado por mí.. lo sé..-no te sientas mal harry.. es mejor así.. sólo espero.. que nuestra amistad no se arruine.. y.. –me cuesta decirlo, trago fuerte y..- que todo siga como antes ..de acuerdo?-mis ojos se empañan mas que antes.. no puedo seguir aquí.._

_-hermione..-me dice.. _

_-de acuerdo?-no puedo irme sin que me lo diga.. necesito saber que seguiremos siendo amigos.. por lo menos eso.._

_-..de acuerdo.. pero.._

_-está bien.. nos vemos en la sala común.. –le digo antes de salir corriendo.. sí.. muy valiente de mi parte no? Las lágrimas comienzan a fluir sin control de mis ojos.. siento dolor.. ganas de llorar enormes me atormentan...escucho un grito de parte de él, quiere que me detenga.. pero le llevo la delantera, me encierro en un aula, y lo escucho sus pasos apresurados que pasan por el lado de la puerta.. al tiempo después la abro y corro hasta el baño de niñas.. tengo que desahogarme.._

**--Fin del Flash Back—**

Mis piernas no pueden mas con mi peso, de derrumbo en la cerámica del baño, con mis manos tomo mi rostro empapado.. nunca me había sentido así de mal.. como pude ser tan tonta para llegar a pensar que harry me correspondería? ..Me recrimino por haberle confesado mis sentimientos , ¿volverá todo a ser como antes? ¿el me verá como antes? ¿me tendrá lástima? O peor.. ¿se alejará de mi?, no quiero pensar en ello, me hace daño, me duele, aún más.. Había tenido una esperanza si quiera de que él me correspondiera, una esperanza que me hacía soñar con él cada vez que cerraba los ojos, o hasta cuando estaba leyendo alguna novela, imaginándome que la protagonista era yo y que mi príncipe era él, el que me declaraba su amor, y teníamos un final feliz, pero esa esperanza acabó en el mismo momento que el me dijo que no me quería..

Han pasado varias horas desde que llegué al servicio, me miro en el espejo, estoy horrible, mis ojos rojos e hinchados, me arreglo la falda y me arreglo un poco el pelo, aún siento la opresión en el pecho pero tengo que irme de aquí, lo mejor será irme a mi cuarto antes de que harry me vea, se sentiría culpable y me tendría lástima.

Camino por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha, no quiero que nadie me vea así, esquivo a los alumnos de las diferentes casas, de repente cuando oigo la voz de Luna que habla con ron y luego me dice

-Oh, hermione! ¿dónde te habías metido?

-te estuvimos buscando toda la tarde, y harry tampoco aparece, no estaba contigo?

-no.. no estaba conmigo-respondo con la cabeza gacha aún y luego añado-tengo sueño, me voy a acostar, hasta mañana

-que pasa?-me pregunta mi amigo pelirrojo

-nada, sólo estoy cansada, estuve leyendo mucho en la biblioteca, adiós-respondo evasiva

-pero si..-

-hermione espera-me dice la rubia, pero por muy amiga mía que fuera no me puedo detener a mirarla porque ron se daría cuenta y luego se lo contaría a harry, sigo de largo y entro a mi habitación. Levanto la mirada, me estaba cansando de ver el suelo, me acuesto poca abajo en mi cama y mis pensamientos vuelven; Harry tampoco había aparecido? ¿Estará bien? ¿estará pensando en lo que le dije? Es lo más obvio, pero.. ¿estará pensando en como tratarme ahora?, ¿me preguntará porqué salí corriendo? Eso igual es obvio y harry no es tonto, sé que notó perfectamente que me sentí mal, y si me ve como estoy ahora, lo haría sentirse aún peor.

Aquí termina el primer capítulo, reviews por favor..todo depende de ustedes ). Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

EnoimreH.Black.


	2. ¿celos?,claro que no,proteccion de amigo

e.e.! He revivido! Jaja mil gracias por sus reviews! Sinceramente me alegran el día :D

Bien..sin decir nada más espero que disfruten la lectura :S

**Capítulo 2: "¿Celos?, claro que no, protección de amigo"**

Amanece un lindo día al exterior del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, los rayos de sol se filtran por las ventanas del castillo, rayos que molestan a cierta castaña, que no quiere despertar..

Todo lo ocurrido en día anterior la tiene agobiada¿qué hará cuando lo tenga frente a ella?

En la habitación del los chicos de séptimo año, un moreno descansa boca arriba de su cama, pensando en una chica, o mas específicamente en su mejor amiga,

Había sido tan inesperada aquella confesión, que no había sabido qué responderle, trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, tratando de hacerla sufrir lo menos posible, la quería, muchísimo¿y como no? Si era la primera chica que tenía como amiga, la primera que lo abrazaba, la primera que lo comprendía, siempre lo había apoyado, en todo, ni siquiera Ron, que había desconfiado de él, no es que lo menos preciara, al contrario, pero Hermione era una excelente amiga y por quizás esa razón, no la había visto como más que eso.. Ahora que lo pensaba.. ¿quién sería el afortunado de estar con ella? Porqué sinceramente lo sería..

"_..me.. enamoré de ti..Harry "_ esas palabras volvían a resonar en su cabeza, como si de taladros de tratara, como tampoco podía olvidarse de la mirada de ella, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que forzaban por ser liberadas, lágrimas que ella retenía... " soy un estúpido" se recriminó, había hecho sufrir a la persona que más lo valoraba en el mundo.

Estaba en el gran comedor, había bajado antes para poder estar tranquila y para prepararse cuando le tocara enfrentarlo. Miró hacia la entrada, ahí venían, giró la cabeza rápidamente mirando hacia el frente, para aparentar que no los había visto aún. Se empezó a inquietar interiormente, y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

-Hola –la saludó vagamente Harry, estaba nervioso, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien, o bueno, para los que no lo conocían tan bien como ella.

-¿por qué no nos esperaste?, creímos que aún seguías arriba y te estuvimos esperando.-le recriminó su amigo pelirrojo

-hola , oh, si, se me olvidó de avisarle a Parvati que les dijera que iba a ir a .. la biblioteca, tenía asuntos que.. consultar..-contestó ella, su amigo Ron frunció el entrecejo

-ayer nos mentiste-declaró sin más.

-¿qué?

-que nos mentiste a mi y a..- reclamaba Ron cuando Luna llegó

-hola .. ¿qué pasa?

-hola Luna, como decía, quería saber por qué nos mentiste a Luna y a mi ayer Hermione.-dijo con firmeza. Harry observaba atentamente a sus amigos, el no sabía de qué estaban hablando pero si Hermione les habían mentido tendría que haber tenido una razón.

-no sé de que me hablas Ron.

-Nos mentiste ayer. Dijiste que habías estado leyendo en la biblioteca y no es así, te estuvimos buscando y no estabas allí.

-bu.. bueno-balbució ella-quizás cuando ustedes fueron me encontraba en otro estante o..

-no digas tonterías, no estaban en la biblioteca ayer y quiero saber porqué nos mentiste Hermione!

-Ron, no se para que haces tanto escándalo, si sólo no estuve unos minutos con ustedes y..- dijo un poco nerviosa, pero aparentando firmeza, cuando fue interrumpida

-no te estoy haciendo un escándalo! Solo es que no me gusta que me mientan Hermione, y tu lo hiciste y ahora quiero saber la razón por la cual..-

-Ronald, no te dije pero cuando nos despedimos.. en ..el camino me encontré con Hermione, y llevaba varios ..gorros para elfos domésticos con ella¿verdad? –la chica sólo asintió- bien pues me dijo que se la había pasado tejiendo y no te lo había dicho porque te habrías burlado de ella.-a pesar de no ser una razón demasiado convincente el pelirrojo las miró dudativo y luego desistió, aunque al parecer una nueva duda se le asomó en la cabeza

-y tu Harry-el aludido se sobresaltó-¿dónde estabas?

-yo..yo estaba..-lo había tomado por sorpresa aquella pregunta-

-ya basta Ronald, no tienes porqué hacerle un interrogatorio a cada uno de tus amigos cuando no estén contigo, mejor ponte a comer, que por como van Neville y los demás acabarán con tu desayuno

-eh! Eh! Déjenme algo!-reclamó el pelirrojo al darse cuenta que lo que decía la rubia era verdad,

Luego el trío se fue a la siguiente clase, Harry trataba de hablar con Hermione, pero ella sólo le hablaba con naturalidad, aunque él no sabía lo que ella se esforzaba por hacerlo, hasta que desistió y siguieron hablando de diversos temas junto a Ron, aunque claro está, que ninguno de los dos pronunció la palabra "declaración".

ºº

Habían pasado unos tres días desde aquel acontecimiento, ahora estaba volando en su escoba, estaban en los entrenamientos de Quidditch que hacía el equipo, aunque la temporada no haya empezado aún.

Desde las gradas Hermione lo miraba como siempre lo hacía, porque mayoritariamente lo miraba a él para ser francos, no podía evitar taparse la boca cada vez que él hacía una voltereta en el aire demasiada exagerada y peligrosa para su gusto, y para qué decir cuando se tiraba en picada, como ahora..

Dio un grito con el cual Ron rió de su amiga en el campo y consiguió que le anotaran un punto.

Harry notaba como su amiga se asustaba por él y en cierta medida le gustaba¿a quién no le gusta que alguien se preocupe por él/ella? Y Harry no era la excepción. Escuchó el grito que dio ella y sonrió, aumentó la velocidad y atrapó la snitch por quinta vez, y así dando por terminado el entrenamiento.

Fue a cambiarse y a bañarse y luego salió de los vestidores junto a Ron, buscaron con la mirada a su mejor amiga y la vio, conversando aún en las gradas, con Ernie Mcmillan.

-Hermione-murmuró, Ron lo miró y luego pareció percatarse donde se encontraba ella.

-no te gusta Ernie para ella verdad?-miró a su amigo¿desde cuando el hacia ese tipo de preguntas? Pero lo pensó, le gustaba Mcmillan para Hermione? Le gustaba _ese_ chico para su _mejor amiga?_ La respuesta fue rápida: **no**. No, no y no.

-claro que no!, es tan.. no lo sé, Hermione se merece alguien mejor, alguien que esté a su altura-se sorprendió al escucharse decir eso, no sabía de donde había sacado esas palabras pero tenía el presentimiento que lo que él decía era la mas pura verdad.

-pero es mejor él que Malfoy-murmuró su amigo y él quedó en shock

-que Malfoy?-repitió algo atontado y tratando de convencerse que había escuchado mal

-no sé si deba contarte-el pelirrojo lo miró dudativo

-dime-le respondió con firmeza

-bien , si al final igual te vas a enterar... el otro día vi a Hermione conversando civilizadamente con Malfoy, no le he preguntado, es que he estado muy ocupado y a ella no la veo en casi todo el día y cuando puedo está en guardia y..-

-QUE QUÉ!? Es .. es amiga de Malfoy!! Y NO ME LO CONTÓ! NO ME DIJO NADA! Soy su amigo! Tengo tanto derecho como tú de saberlo!

-Harry tranquilizate seguramente no nos ha contado por..-

-no tiene ninguna excusa ahora! Tendrá que contarme por las buenas o por las malas!-dijo, salió a zancadas hacia donde estaba ella, pareciera que un verdadero monstruo se había apoderado de él¿por qué no le había contado nada¿aun era su amigo no?! Estaba fuera de sí, Hermione no podía estar haciéndose amiga del que la ha estado insultando todos estos años, y para colmo.. ahí estaba de nuevo.. NO LE HABÍA CONTADO NADA!

Ron iba detrás de su amigo a toda prisa, trató de detenerlo pero no había caso, había metido a Hermione en un gran aprieto.

-Hermione me va a matar-murmuró el pelirrojo para sí, mientras prácticamente corría al lado de su amigo

-necesito hablar contigo!-le dijo Harry bruscamente y tomándola por un brazo

-si pero...AH!

-Harry estás exagerando-le decía ron en un intento en vano para detener a su amigo

-Harry!! Qué haces?! Suéltame!! –Varios curiosos quedaron mirando la escena que había donde se veía claramente a Harry Potter agarrando a Hermione Granger por un brazo, adentrándose en el castillo y entrando a un aula. Cerró la puerta y le aplicó un hechizo para que los demás no escucharan, lo que luego sería una gran discusión.

-me haces daño! Suéltame!!-Harry la miró, y la soltó, y como era de esperarse, no pudo contenerse mas y estalló

-COMO ES ESO QUE ESTÁS DE AMIGUITA DE LO MÁS CON DRACO MALFOY HERMIONE ¿!?!?

-QUÉ?! PERO DE.. DE QUÉ HABLAS?!

-DE QUE PORQUÉ ESTAS DE BUENAS CON MALFOY!

-NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!! NO TIENES PORQUÉ METERTE EN MEDIO DE MIS AMISTADES!! NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE DEBO HACER Y QUE NO!

-CLARO QUE LO SOY! SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO HERMIONE GRANGER! Y EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS PORQUÉ NO ME CONTASTE NADA! NO CONFÍAS EN MI AHORA O QUÉ?!

-PERO DE QUÉ HABLAS! SI..

-DIJISTE QUE QUERÍAS SER MI AMIGA Y YO ESTOY SIENDO TU AMIGO Y TU CADA VEZ ESCAPAS MAS Y MAS DE MI!!

-NO ESCAPO DE TI! SÓLO QUE.. ¿NO TENGO DERECHO A TENER MAS AMIGOS APARTE DE MI MUNDO CONTIGO Y RON!?!

-no es eso! Es sólo..

-ES SÓLO QUÉ, MALDITA SEA!, NO TENÍAS QUE HABERME JALADO ASÍ FRENTE A ERNIE!

-CLARO! TE IMPORTA MUCHO LO QUE PIENSE MCMILLAN NO ES ASÍ!? ESTÁS TRATANDO DE SUPLIRME AL BUSCAR OTRO AMIGO AHORA QUE TE ALEJAS DE MI?!

-CLARO QUE NO TRATO DE SUPLIRTE! Y SABES MUY BIEN EL PORQUÉ.. el porqué no he estado contigo estos días!-le dijo ella tratando de contener las lágrimas, le dolía pelear con su amigo, le dolía más el pelear con su mejor amigo, y le dolía aun mas pelear con la persona que ama.

-pero me duele que te alejes Hermione! ..-lo había dicho, tres días guardándolo, se acercó a ella sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos, ella tenía los ojos húmedos, se sintió como el peor amigo en toda la faz de la tierra. Porque lo amigos no se hacen llorar, teniendo en cuenta de que se le quieren mucho.-lo siento.. lo siento de verdad, no quise hacerte llorar Hermione.. pero es que lo tenía guardado desde hace mucho , lo siento, perdóname no quise..-dijo abrazándola, quería reconfortarla, era tan frágil, la sintió temblar, y creyó que era por que lloraba, escuchó un sollozo de parte de ella y la aferró aún mas contra sí.-perdóname, pero ya me conoces, no lo pienso y..

-está bien, pero no trato de suplirte Harry, nunca podría..y sobre lo de Draco..-

-Draco?!-trató de tranquilizarse lo mejor posible, desde cuando era Draco!? Desde cuando eran tan amigos!? Por qué ella no se lo dijo!?! Suspiró profundo y esperó que continuara

-si.. soy.. Draco es mi amigo-soltó con timidez- otro día te cuento la historia, cuando él me de su permiso, no pudo andar contando cosas de a gente así porque sí-Harry la miró, volvió a suspirar y dijo

-sólo espero que no te haga daño, y que de verdad haya cambiado-dijo, la verdad es que si el hurón-según él- no había cambiado, Harry ya tenía planeadas unas cuantas cosas que podría llegar a hacerle si le lograba sacar una sola lágrima, volvió a suspirar tratando de que esos pensamientos de alejaran, mientras de escondía en el cuello de ella, donde descubrió que usaba un perfume realmente digno de oler, era como a flores, quedaba perfecto con ella, luego rozó accidentalmente su nariz con el cuello de ella y sintió como se estremecía al contacto. Sonrió.

-ejem, ejem-el carraspeo los hizo separarse y mirar hacia el otro extremo del aula, vieron a ron que miraba el piso un poco sonrosado por la escena y luego escucharon como el murmuró.

-yo también quiero un abracito..-ambos de echaron a reír y Hermione fue donde él y lo estrechó contra sí, riendo al igual que él.

-Harry que fue eso?-le preguntó un pelirrojo, mientras subían las escaleras que dirigían hacia el cuarto de chicos, luego de haberse despedido de su amiga.

-de qué hablas?

-de porqué reaccionaste así Harry. No soy tonto.-Harry lo miró y el pelirrojo añadió-no lo soy Harry!-el ojiverde rió-se supone que soy yo, el de ese tipo de reacciones y esta vez no lo hice, sino tú.. -prosiguió

-pues.. quizás.. quizás fue solo.. lo que hacías tú..exacto.. solo que yo quiero, como es mi amiga, que esté con alguien que la entienda, alguien que la respete, que sepa lo que quiera, que la haga feliz..-

-alguien como tú?-Harry miró sorprendido a su amigo, este le sonreía de una manera¿amistosa?

-pero.. pero de que.. de qué hablas Ron-tartamudeó.-yo solo quiero que sea feliz, como de seguro también lo quieres tu.

Luego de un momento de silencio, mientras ambos de cambiaban de ropa, ron soltó de improviso

-celos.

-¿qué?-el ojiverde se confundió.. ¿a qué se refería ahora?

-celos Harry. Tuviste celos de que Hermione estuviera conversando con Mcmillan y no contigo.

-claro que no! Que disparates dices!

-es la verdad. Eso explica la escena que le hiciste

-te dije que no fueron celos Ron.. Sólo fue .. fue ..protección de amigo, si eso

-como digas-ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y se despidieron con un "buenas noches", pero cuando Harry cerraba los ojos, su amigo dijo

-y si tuviste celos.. la quieres mas de lo que piensas..-Harry abrió los ojos al máximo. Escuchó los ronquidos del pelirrojo, pero eso no le impedía dejar de pensar en la ultima frase dicha. ¿la quería mas de lo que pensaba?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**SI HAN LEÍDO HASTA AQUÍ.. REVIEW PLEASE xD**

Aquí termina el capítulo, que se alargó mas de lo esperado, ya que solo tenia 5 paginas y ahora tiene 7 xD.

El próximo aun no lo escribo pero ya tengo una idea. No se cuando terminará la Historia , pude que en la próxima actualización o se alargue, eso depende de ustedes y su interés en seguir leyendo )

También cambié mi nick, no creo que muchos lo hayan visto pero porsiacaso era EnoimreH.Black y ahora es hhrldg.Black )

Y para no aburrirlas/los más, me voy xD

Saludos y que estén bien.

**REVIEWS PLEASE :S**

Hhrldg.Black.


	3. Decifrando sentimientos

Hola! Lo siento! Lo siento mucho de verdad!, no quise demorarme tanto en actualizar pero he estado ocupada en estas semanas..:S, Ya saben que cuando uno escribe, necesita una fuente de inspiración, por lo que muchas historias nacen de una canción, película o de diversas cosas por el estilo, y pues eso es lo que me ha faltado.. inspiración. Sin hacerlos esperar más, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de _"Te quiero pero tú.."._

**Capítulo 3: " Descifrando Sentimientos "**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, otra vez ese sueño, durante esos días había estado soñando con el "ataque de celos" según su amigo Ron, pero que él lo denominaba "Protección". No entendía porqué su subconsciente se empeñaba por hacerle recordar la escena una y otra vez, sólo le había molestado que _ella_ no se lo contase pero eso era todo. Si sólo su amigo no le hubiese insinuado eso aquella noche, pasada hace unos seis o siete días, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.. él no se encontraría tratando de hallar respuesta a la pregunta, que al parecer, le carcomía el cerebro.

Para él sólo era protección y punto¿qué mas podría ser? Hermione era su mejor amiga, y obviamente le importaba su felicidad.

Quería que fuera feliz, que estuviera con alguien que la conozca lo suficiente para saber lo que ella quiere, y tal como le había dicho a Ron, alguien que la entienda. Su amigo le había dicho, o mas bien preguntado, durante esa plática, _"alguien como tú?"_ Y ahora que lo pensaba.. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, asombrado de lo que su conciencia le había puesto en mente.

Su pregunta era simple..¿Quería más de lo que pensaba a su mejor amiga?, él creía que la quería, como eso, sólo como su mejor amiga, pero algo en su interior negó, y negaba siempre que quería tratar de convencerse de aquello.

Y más encima estaba Ron y sus "ideas", cada vez que quedaban solos, le decía _"Hermano, es encerio..un ataque de celos como el que tuviste no es común en un simple mejor amigo. A mí me daban ¿recuerdas? Pues reconozco que en esa época, yo la quería como una chica, hasta que conocí a.. bueno ese no es el caso"_ Y cuando él intentaba preguntarle a quién había conocido, tratando de cambiar el tema, él le respondía _"no me harás caer en la tentación de decírtelo, y no te esfuerces por cambiar el tema conmigo Harry"_ finalizando con una sonrisa de orgullo y con la resignación de su parte.

ºº

En este momento se encontraba junto a sus amigos haciendo unos deberes de Pociones, o supuestamente lo estaba haciendo porque como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, miraba a su amiga. ¿amiga?, _"a las amigas no se les mira tanto" _se regañó. ¿no podía dejarlo y ya?..pues no. _"Suena absurdo, pero..algo no anda bien, algo que no he descubierto aún.." _pensaba el chico _"...y que necesito saber"_

-Harry?..

Tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos, como todos los días, empezó a procesar algunos datos. Interiormente, Hermione Granger, era, estupenda, lo comprendía, incluso sin palabras y con solo mirarlo a los ojos, lo apoyaba, confiaba en él ciegamente, era leal, buena amiga, una excelente amiga..

-Harry??..

Y Exteriormente_.."hermosa"_ pensó¿desde cuando tenía la libertad de expresarse, aunque sea sólo interiormente, así de ella?. sus ojos, que cambiaban la claridad dependiente de su estado de animo y de la luz que la enfoque, todas las miradas de ella le gustaban..

-Harry???..

..La mirada de felicidad, la mirada que le brindaba cuando estaba preocupada, como ahora..

-Harry????, estas bien??..

..Sus manos, su voz, cuando le hablaba, como..¿ahora?, arrugó el entrecejo y la miró bien

-Harry!-sintió como ella lo tomaba por los hombros y lo zarandeaba suavemente-estás bien?-Harry no comprendía nada-reacciona.. Harry!- Su cerebro empezó a asimilar la voz de Hermione y saliendo del trance le contestó

-estoy bien Hermione

-Maldita sea Harry! Porqué no contestabas?, Te quedaste como.. como..

-te quedaste mirándola embobado hermano-soltó Ron riendo burlonamente, Hermione se sonrojó un poco por el comentario del pelirrojo y Harry abrió la boca para reclamar tratando de salir de esa situación.

-yo?.. claro que no.. yo sólo estaba pensando.. y.. y de repente me di cuenta que Hermione me zarandeaba y eso es..todo..-dijo Harry, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su amiga parecía un poco decepcionada con su respuesta.

Iban a la sala común a dejar los libros, para luego ir a dar una vuelta al lago pero en el camino se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.. o por lo menos para Harry lo era..Ernie Mcmillan.

-Hola Hermione-Ernie le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Harry que fue rápidamente correspondida por éste.

-Ho..Hola Ernie..ehh..podemos hablar en otro momento?.. es que..ahora..-Harry, que estaba a un lado de ella, puesto que en el otro lado estaba Ron, arrugó el entrecejo y pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella, la miró rápidamente y logró ver que estaba un poco sorprendida por el acto

-Ahora Mcmillan-dijo siguiendo la conversación que la chica había dejado al aire- Hermione va a venir conm.. con nosotros-corrigió- a dar una vuelta, así que .. adiós y que tengas un buen día-le dijo, agregando una sonrisa irónica.

Doblaron en una esquina, Sin embargo, Harry aún no soltaba a Hermione..

-se puede saber porqué reaccionas así con Ernie?, que yo sepa no te ha hecho, ni dicho nada.

-no me gusta Mcmillan y punto Hermione

-a mi tampoco me gusta-añadió Ron

-¿pero qué les pasa? No pueden ir decidiendo como se les antoje quien es y quien no es mi amigo!

-no podemos decidirlo.. pero si evitarlo..-murmuró Ron, aunque ella lo escuchó.

-Ronald..—Hermione lo iba a regañar cuando fue interrumpida por Harry

-no empiecen si?, mejor vamos a dejar los libros para después ir a caminar.

Harry bajó primero que sus amigos a la sala común, y mientras esperaba, tomó asiento en el sillón largo. No estuvo mucho tiempo esperando, cuando ella bajó, y la vio dirigirse hacia él

-Ron aún no baja?-le peguntó tomando asiento a un lado

-no.. no sé que tanto hace allá arriba-Hermione le sonrió y Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, se veía tan linda, acercó su mano al rostro de ella inconscientemente y apartó un mechón castaño que le impedía mirarle un lado de la cara, notó como un tono carmesí tiñó en forma suave las mejillas de ella, y sonrió aún más..

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó la chica

-nada.. –Aquello era una gran mentira porque la verdad era que.. pasaban miles de cosas dentro de él.. sentía esas típicas mariposas en su estómago, al principio temió, temió estar sintiendo ese tipo de cosas por ella, por su amiga.. Sentía una sacudida al sentir la piel de ella contra la de su mano, porque por mínimo que sea el contacto algo en él ocurría..y se sentía un tonto.. porque quizás ese algo, siempre estuvo con él y nunca antes se había dado cuenta. Quizás el hecho de que ella estuviera tantos años al lado de él.. defendiéndolo, apoyándolo en cada momento importante a lo largo de su vida, se había encargado de poner una barrera invisible, que hizo que él no se diera cuenta de la chica que tenía al lado..

-Ya estoy aquí, vamos a...—el pelirrojo había demorado más en el cuarto de chicos para que sus amigos estuvieran mas tiempo solos, pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraban, habría preferido haberse quedado arriba mas tiempo paseándose para no haber arruinado una, quizá, declaración de amor, según pensaba él.

-Bien.. vamos..-dijo Harry retirando su mano de la mejilla de Hermione y sonriéndole al tiempo que le tendía la misma, para ayudarle a pararse.

Caminaron en silencio hasta las puertas de salida al exterior del colegio.. Hermione pensaba en el comportamiento de su amigo, le había acariciado la mejilla, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, ante todo eran amigos y eso lo hace cualquier amigo no?, cualquier amigo te abraza.. eso es obvio.. pero para ella significaba algo.. "_Harry no es de demostraciones cariñosas.. o por lo menos no lo ha demostrado antes nosotros.." _Pensaba ella.. aunque.. _"no debo hacerme ilusiones! Es mejor no imaginarse nada para no desilusionarte después.."_

Ron, en cambio, iba incómodo.. _"¿por qué no se declarán, son novios y listo!"_

Para él sus amigos estaban enamorados el uno del otro desde hace años y ante sus ojos era más que evidente.. (n/a: para quien no:D). Era él, la persona que estaba al lado de ellos todo el tiempo.. Él presenciaba cuando Hermione le daba privilegios a Harry que a él no.. Él veía las miradas extrañas que se daban, y mas notables eran las de estas últimas semanas, creía.. al principio eran sólo de ella.. por lo que pensó en hablarle para preguntarle; al fin y al cabo eran amigos y los amigos se hacen ese tipo de preguntas..pero luego fueron los dos.. Harry empezó a mirar a su amiga mas de lo normal para un amigo común y corriente.. aunque a decir verdad.. Harry nunca ha sido un amigo común y corriente para ella .. o por lo menos él lo había visto así.. aunque no podía dejar de admitir que Hermione también era una chica importante en su vida, era su primera mejor amiga, además sin ella.. ¿con quién pelearía? –sonrió- Por eso Ronald Weasley deseaba lo mejor para su mejor amiga; y si Harry Potter le hacía daño. aunque sea demorándose demasiado en su confesión, él se lo sacaría encara.. _"no pienso ver a Hermione casada con el arrogante de Krum cuando acabemos el colegio, sólo porque Harry no tuvo el valor de declarársele antes"_ pensó arrugando el entrecejo.

Al levantar la vista, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la figura de una chica a lo lejos.

-ahí está Luna..-Ron miró a sus amigos, buscando una excusa para poder ir con ella, pero Hermione se le adelantó. Primero rió y le dijo

-si quieres anda con ella.. no hay problema.. nosotros estaremos dando una vuelta por si te apetece mas tarde.

-eso iba a decir-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione sonriendo, esta le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miró a ron

-bien.. gracias..Luna! Luna espérame! Voy contigo!

Harry y Hermione rieron y siguieron caminando. Harry pasó un brazo por el hombro de ella mientras se sentaban en el césped. Se sentía bien al lado de ella.. y ahora no podía evitarlo ni mucho menos negarlo.. Se preguntaba algo que lo incomodaba en cierto modo.. era un hecho que Hermione le gustaba o le atraía y eso ya lo incomodaba.. no al estar con ella.. porque seguía siendo su mejor amiga, pero si en el momento de pensar en ello.. el estar pensando "bien, como Hermione me gusta .."era incomodo.. o por lo menos el lo sentía así.

-¿qué pasa? Estas ...pensativo..

-no tengo nada.. solo estaba acordándome de cuando estábamos en primer año ¿recuerdas?

-¿como olvidarlo? Dos caballeros me salvaron de un troll-Harry rió

-pero fue culpa de nosotros.. accidentalmente te encerramos junto a él.. lo siento..

-¿no crees que ha pasado bastante tiempo?

-lo sé.. pero nunca es tarde-dijo sonriendo

-estás perdonado Harry, no me puedo enojar contigo por algo que ocurrió hace años, además gracias a eso somos amigos ahora, sino.. hubiese estado sola.. creo que le agradezco a ese troll, ahora que lo pienso..

-yo también le agradezco-dijo sonriendo-siento.. siento no haberme dado cuenta de quien eras Hermione..-lo había dicho, aunque la frase venía deacuerdo con el tema del cual estaban hablando, por haberse quedado con la imagen de una niña enojona y pegada a las reglas sino hubiese sido por el insidente en el baño de niñas en primer año, quizás ella lo interpretase de esa forma y no de la que él se la había dicho..

Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Hermione lo rompió, diciendo

-Harry.. Humm.. no quiero que te enojes está bien?..pero tengo..tengo que contarte..sobre mi amistad con Draco..-lo había tomado deacuerdo al primero.. quizás era mejor así y decifrar con claridad sus sentimientos para luego dárselos a conocer.. un momento.. ¿había oído bien¿amistad con "Draco"? se lo iba a contar.. respiró profundamente para no salirse de sus casillas mientras la escuchaba hablar con temor a su reacción..

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**...y?.. cómo está?? REVIEWS PLEASE! quiero saber si les gusta, o en qué puedo mejorar :S.. **

**Muchísimas Gracias por leer, y a los que me dejan review :)**

**Espero continuar pronto y no demorar como lo hice esta vez. Me esforzaré para que no se vuelva a repetir esa larga espera :)**

**La inspiración es fundamental! y sus reviews ayudan bastante! aunque sean críticas, ya que me ayudan a mejorar :)**

**Saludos, bYe**

**Hhrldg.Black :)**


	4. Un nuevo amigo o, un nuevo rival

Los personajes NO son míos, sino de la gran escritora y creadora de la saga de Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling. (aunque no concordemos sobre las parejas.. hhr forever!)

**Hola¿¿Cuánto ha transcurrido desde mi última actualización?? Creo que.. 1 semana y dos días.. no es mucho o si:S .. Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo chap. Espero que les guste y si no, pues espero que ambas partes me dejen review :)**

Simbología:

_"..." - _en cursiva y comillas : pensamientos o recuerdos.

_- ... -_ : diálogos.

**Capítulo 4: " Un nuevo amigo o..un nuevo rival "**

Los rayos de sol entran nuevamente por las ventanas, molestando a el chico de pelo negro azabache y cicatriz en forma de rayo, obligándolo a abrir los ojos.. poco a poco se va dando cuenta que ya es de día.. ¿qué ya es de día?.. se incorpora rápidamente y mira el reloj que está sobre la mesita de noche.. _"tres minutos tarde!" _coge su ropa y entra al baño.

Cuando ya está listo, baja las escaleras con prisa, para ver, para su desgracia, que la chica no está allí.. se sienta abatido en el sillón, _"quizás aún no ha bajado"_ trata de esperanzarse, _"si no baja dentro de 5 minutos la voy a buscar" _piensa.

Mira su reloj, aproximadamente han pasado 10 segundos desde la última vez que lo miró, y 2 minutos desde que bajó a la sala común de Gryffindor.

_" seguramente está lo más entretenida hablando con ese, mientras yo estoy aquí esperándola.. debí haberme despertado antes! En esos malditos 3 minutos de retraso seguramente ella ya salía para estar con él! "_

No le gustaba estar en aquella situación, pero era inevitable.. desde su plática en las afueras de Hogwarts.. aún sentado empezó a recrear el momento en su mente..

_Harry.. Humm.. no quiero que te enojes está bien?..pero tengo..tengo que contarte..sobre mi amistad con Draco..-lo había tomado de acuerdo al primero.. quizás era mejor así y descifrar con claridad sus sentimientos para luego dárselos a conocer.. un momento.. ¿había oído bien¿amistad con "Draco"? se lo iba a contar.. respiró profundamente para no salirse de sus casillas mientras la escuchaba hablar con temor a su reacción..-quiero que sepas lo principal.. Draco ha cambiado.. y creo sinceramente lo que dice.. Voldemort le había ordenado a Lucius que matase a su madre.. y pues.. Lucius, siguiendo las órdenes de él.. la mató.. aquello hizo que él cambiase..se dio cuenta de quién era el bueno y quién era el malo.. es por eso que no nos había molestado al empezar el curso ni hasta ahora.. aquel día estaba.. bueno estaba en un aula.. y Draco me vió.. me preguntó que me pasaba.. sentí extraño que me lo preguntase, ya que era él el que me hacía sentir mal anteriormente.. pero.. ahí fue cuando me contó lo que había sucedido y.. me pidió perdón.. lo perdoné Harry.. y espero que tu también puedas hacerlo.. Draco me dijo que si no lo conseguías entender.. que simplemente sigan igual que antes.. ignorándose.. pero sería bueno que lo considerases Harry..-_

No había sabido que hacer en aquel momento.. había sentido extraño al escuchar lo que ella le decía.. pero.. al pensarlo mejor.. el nuevo amigo de SU amiga prácticamente había quedado sin padres.. al igual que lo estaba él.. Por ese lado lo había perdonado, porque era bueno con Hermione y no la había visto dañada por él ninguna vez, por lo que parte de su afecto se debía a eso.. pero ese "afecto" se destruía totalmente al verlo conversar animadamente con ella y preguntas como: "¿qué se cree ese hurón para hablar así con ella?" Asomaban en su cabeza.

Ahora se levantaba temprano para acompañarla.. le gustaba estar junto a ella, se sentía..bien.. muy bien.. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre oler su perfume cada mañana.. y obviamente, aparte estaba el hecho que le gustaba supervisar que no hablase de muy cerca con Malfoy.. ni mucho menos con Mcmillan.

Habían pasado 10 minutos y Hermione no bajaba.. salió de la sala común para ir a la biblioteca, _"puede que se encuentre allí"_ pensó sonriendo. Pero durante el camino localizó con la vista a Malfoy.. y lo más importante: ... no andaba con Hermione.

Dudó si acercársele o no.. quizás sería bueno decirle lo que pensaba de él..

-Potter-lo llamó, haciéndole mas fácil el inicio de la conversación a él

-Malfoy-le contestó

-Hermione me contó que ya te había dicho sobre.. nuestra.. amistad..-se notaba un poco.. incómodo y quizás un poco tímido, al estar hablando aquel tema con el mejor amigo y defensor de su ahora amiga, Hermione Granger.-hum.. es incómodo estar hablando así con tu, de mi parte, ex-enemigo numero 1 pero..-suspiró-perdón por lo de los años anteriores-dijo rápidamente, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, por lo que Malfoy arrugó el entrecejo

-pues..estás perdonado.. creo que yo tampoco fui muy agradable después de todo..-Draco también sonrió-quiero decirte que no tengo nada en contra tuya, aunque.. quiero saber una cosa..-Necesitaba preguntarle, así quizás, dependiendo de la respuesta del rubio, él quedase tranquilo, o un poco..

-sobre Hermione?

-si.. esto..

-¿qué si me gusta?

-¿cómo supiste?.. quiero decir..

-es obvio que me preguntases eso.. dependiendo de ti.. en fin.. pues he descubierto que es una chica extraordinaria aunque eso no quita el interés que tiene por aprender más-dijo sonriendo

-eso ya lo sé.. pero no me has respondido..

-para tu tranquilidad, no Potter.. no estoy enamorado de Hermione, porque.. no puedo contarte de quién si, porque no somos amigos no?-dijo dejándolo con la interrogativa

Bufó y por respuesta recibió la risa de él

-no te preocupes que no te la quitaré-dijo el rubio, cuanto las risas se apagaron-a no ser, que no te des cuenta de lo que tienes y termines por perderla..-Draco siguió su camino pero la voz de Harry lo detuvo..

-¿cómo..?¿cómo sabes si..?

-cuando te sientas completamente feliz a su lado.-iba a seguir su camino cuando nuevamente lo interrumpieron

-¿tu no te sientes completamente feliz con ella?

-Potter.. ¿desde cuándo Draco Malfoy te tiene que andar dando consejos amorosos a ti?

-desde que.. no importa.. sólo contéstame

-¿porqué tendría que contestarte?

-tendrías que contestarme porque.. porque tienes la obligación de ayudarme para que.. te permita estar con Hermione..si eso.-dijo, había inventado aquello a último momento, necesitaba saber el porqué él sabia que no amaba a Hermione, siendo ella una chica extraordinaria, necesitaba saber la opinión de alguien mas, de alguien que sepa que no está enamorado de una persona, aunque aquella persona a la que le preguntase, sea anteriormente su enemigo..

-Vamos Potter.. sabes que no amas a alguien porque sólo sabes que amas a otra persona, entiendes?

-creo que no mucho-dijo sonriendo, ganando así un bufido del rubio

-lo descubrirás cuando sea el momento, está bien?.. además.. ¿por qué me preguntas a mí?.. está Weasley, incluso Hermione te puede ayudar..

-ella no pued—

-si que puede-lo interrumpió-si no sabe de la persona de la que hablas.

-pero..

-ohh no empieces de nuevo Potter, sólo hazlo bien?-habló el rubio dando por zanjada la conversación, se dio la vuelta con la elegancia que le caracterizaba y continuó su camino.

_"¿Hermione me pude ayudar?.. ¿ella me puede decir qué se siente estar enamorado?"_ iba contrariado, pero aún así sus pies caminaban sobre el frío suelo del colegio, buscando a una castaña que lo miraba curiosa desde la esquina en la que él estaba apunto de doblar.

-¿Harry¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a levantar la mirada para ver aquellos ojos ámbares que, como recientemente había descubierto, le encantaban..

-¿yo?-miró alrededor para localizar en qué parte del castillo se hallaba-venía a ver si estabas aquí-dijo al notar que estaban a las afueras de la biblioteca-¿vamos a desayunar?

-Oh, por supuesto, vamos-aceptó ella sonriendo.

El desayuno, las clases, el almuerzo, las clases de la tarde y la cena transcurrieron tranquilamente para el trío. Aunque claro, sin contar, que el chico de la cicatriz había tenido que "soportar" que SU amiga se fuera a conversar un momento con su nuevo amigo, Malfoy. Y que el pelirrojo lo mirara significativamente mientras él veía con recelo a Hermione sonriéndole a hurón.

Estaba en la sala común recostado en el sillón, frente al fuego.. pensando..

_"Malfoy me dijo que no estaba enamorado de Hermione.. menos mal.. ¿menos mal?" arrugó en entrecejo "¿qué pasaría si Malfoy SI estuviera enamorado de ella?.. simple: lo asesino en el mismo instante en el que me digan que son novios, pobre de él que se lo proponga, además Ron tampoco lo concedería.. y si así fuera, yo soy mucho mas que él hurón ese.."_

Tan concentrado estaba el chico que no se dio cuenta que su amiga entraba por el retrato justo en ese momento

_"Consejos de Malfoy, ja¿quién lo imaginaría? Mi mejor enemigo me da consejos amorosos.. sobre lo que es estar enamorado.. ¿él está enamorado?.. creo que empiezo a entender el motivo de su cambio.."_

-¿En qué piensas Harry?

El chico se sobresaltó, no la había sentido llegar y tampoco sentarse a su lado y mirarlo.

-en nada..-¿y si le contaba? Tal vez.. le ayudara.. "¿con que obedeciendo a Malfoy, eh? Se burló su conciencia "sólo quiero saber la opinión de mi mejor amiga" se defendió de la misma.

Notó que Hermione arrugaba el entrecejo y luego bajaba un poco la mirada, fue ahí cuando entendió que ella se había sentido mal al notar que él le escondía algo y que era incapaz de contarle a ella.

-bueno.. la verdad si pensaba en algo-sonó tonto y él lo comprendió enseguida, pero ..¿y si le ayudaba?..quizás la opinión de una chica ayuda mas que la de un hombre.. quizás la opinión de la chica que está enamorada de ti te ayude mas a comprender lo que ella siente por ti.. y te abra la conciencia para saber lo que le haces sentir..

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Necesito saber si les gusta o no.. La inspiración es fundamental al momento de escribir fanfics, (y creo que para escribir cualquier tipo de historia también) y los reviews ayudan mucho, aunque sean críticas ya que ayudan a mejorar :)**

**Muchas gracias sinceramente a todas las personas que me han dejado review a lo largo de los capítulos, me encantan!! jaja :P**

**Ojalá les guste el chap., cualquier cosa ya saben, presionan "go" y escriben su comentario :)**

**Saludos, bYe**

**Hhrldg.Black :)**


	5. También te Quiero

Los personajes NO son míos, sino de la gran escritora y creadora de la saga de Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling. (aunque no concordemos sobre las parejas.. hhr forever!)

**¡Hola!, Hoy el último capñitulo de "Te Quiero pero tú.." si! El último cap va hoy.. :) Es el mas largo, pero por ser el final lo vale :)**

**Siento nuevamente la espera, pero es que había tenido varias ideas y la que me inspiró más fue esta, solo espero que les agrade. Igualmente espero reviews buenos, como también críticas, aunque no desagradables.**

**No los hago esperar más, ni escribo mas tampco porque mas que seguro que la mayoría no lee esto y salta a la historia jajaj, yo lo hago a veces! Así que lo digo por experiencia propia! Jajaj :P**

**Capítulo5: " Yo también te Quiero.. "**

_¿Dónde estaba¿Qué hacía allí? Se encontraba como en una especie de..¿cementerio? no.. de lo contrario habrían tumbas y no estaría la gente tirada en el suelo así como así.._

_Observó a su alrededor, fuego, gente corriendo por todas partes, niños, jóvenes, adultos, aurors, ancianos ayudados por ellos, y..mortífagos. ¿Mortífagos?, agudizó el oído pero no escuchaba nada..absolutamente nada. Buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido y reconoció a Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Ojoloco Moody, y muchos mas aurors, como miembros de la orden del fénix, que ayudaban a detener el ataque de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort._

_¿Dónde estarían los demás? empezó a correr, debía encontrarlos, pero la vista la tenía borrosa, o por lo menos no tan nítida como lo estaría normalmente, se preguntó si llevaba gafas, pero si.. era extraño._

_Divisó a Ron que defendía a Luna de un ataque oponente_

_-¡Hermione!-gritó sin voz, el estúpido silencio lo desesperaba, no escuchaba nada, y ni siquiera su voz la oía, no sabía si ella lo había escuchado o si ella seguía con vida._

_Corría, Hermione corría, se detuvo frente a él y lo miró directo a los ojos, como si supiera que él no la podía oír y tratando de que él supiera lo que ella le quería decir aún sin palabras, sólo con la mirada del otro, como habían aprendido a comunicarse en secreto desde hace años.._

_Miedo, eso era lo que se apoderaba de él al ver, por sobre el hombro de la chica, al líder de los que habían ocasionado aquél desastre y muertes, al culpable de la muerte de sus padres, la de Cedric, la de Sirius, porque aún sin haber sido él mismo el que lo había asesinado, igualmente había sido un miembro de su bando, y el culpable de tantas muertes inocentes..Ahí se encontraba, alzando el brazo con la varita en mano, apuntándolo a él, o a la espalda de su mejo amiga, por ser ésta la que se encontraba frente a él protegiéndolo.. nuevamente._

_Intentó moverla, sacarla del alcance de la maldición asesina lanzada por aquel miserable ser, pero ella no se movía, hacía fuerza para mantenerse quieta, y no es que ella le ganase en fuerza, sino que algo mayor, algo superior a eso, era lo que no dejaba moverla, algo que lo estaba desesperando, algo que definitivamente le daba miedo._

_La miró tratando de convencerla para que se hiciera a un lado, para poder demostrarle que aquello lo asustaba, que la quería junto a él y no como escudo para que luego sólo él saliera vivo. Para que entendiera de que ambos tenían que salir vivos. Pero de ella sólo recibió una media sonrisa y leyendo sus labios descifró un "Te Amo, Harry".Y luego un potente rayo de luz verde intenso lo cegó, pero el rayo no le llegó a él._

_-Hermione-susurró, aún sin voz._

Abrió los ojos asustado, sudaba frío pero aún así la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente, no le dolía. Se incorporó de la cama y miró hacia la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado, 04:36 AM. marcaba el reloj, Y decidió darse una ducha para librarse del sudor.

El agua corría por su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar recordar los labios de Hermione diciéndole que lo amaba, como tampoco el rayo de luz verde que lo había cegado.

Miedo, Susto, Pánico se apoderaban de él, ante la sola idea de que ella no se encontrara bien. Pero la cicatriz no le dolía¿le dolería si ella estuviera dañada?, eso creía, pero.. Había tenido aquella pesadilla en quinto año, Sirius se encontraba perfectamente en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y a pesar de eso, la cicatriz sí le había dolido. ¿Qué pasaría si esta vez fuera diferente¿Si Hermione sí estuviera dañada?.. ¿Él se estaría dando una ducha y creyendo que nada de lo que había soñado era verdad¿No haría nada por evitarlo?

El miedo y la inseguridad crecían dentro de él. Se secó el cuerpo rápidamente y se puso un pantalón de buzo y una camiseta, que había encontrado en sus pertenencias, mientras salía de la habitación de chicos.

Bajó las escalera apresuradamente, con la esperanza de que estuviera en la sala común, eran como las cinco de la mañana y lo dudaba, pero de no ser así, no tenía idea de como podría subir a la habitación de chicas.

Observó la sala y la vio, se encontraba sentada en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea, decir que caminó hacia ella era mentira, porque sólo al verla corrió a abrazarla

-¿Harry¿Qué haces aq—

La chica recibió el abrazo, casi desesperado, que le brindaba su amigo, sentía como él la estrechaba con fuerza, aunque sin llegar a dañarla, contra sus brazos. Se sintió querida, pero no pudo sonreír, porque la preocupación que sentía al darse cuenta de que Harry estuviera despierto a esas horas de la mañana y la forma en la que él la abrazó, se lo impidió.

-¿No te ha ocurrido nada malo?¿Por qué estás aquí a estas horas¿Te sientes bien?-bombardeó con preguntas el chico

-No me ha ocurrido nada malo, Harry, sólo no podía dormir y si me siento bien, aunque bien preocupada..¿Qué pasa Harry?-cuestionó ella¿qué le sucedía¿pesadillas?

Harry no le contestó enseguida, sólo siguió abrazándola y por ningún motivo la soltó cuando le dijo

-Pesadilla.. una horrible pesadilla

-¿Quieres hablar?-preguntó ella y como respuesta Harry sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente una vez.-bien.. sentémonos-Se iba a separar de él para poder dejar que se siente, pero Harry se aferró con fuerza a ella impidiendo cualquier modo de escape de los brazos de él.-¿Harry?

-No me dejes-susurró él, Hermione abrió los ojos aún mas preocupada que antes

-No te dejaré Harry, Nunca

-Prométemelo Hermione

-Te lo prometo Harry, Nunca te dejaré, Nunca.-Era como estar prometiéndole a un niño que por siempre le seguiría comprando dulces, pero en este caso era totalmente distinto y diferente. Harry no era un niño que quería dulces, Harry era un chico joven que.. la quería a ella..-Pero sentémonos Harry, estarás mas cómodo..

Aún abrazándola intentó sentarse, no la quería soltar, si la dejaba le podía pasar algo malo y feo, y él no lo permitiría, él siempre estaría con y para Hermione, la protegería, con su vida si fuera necesario, la quería muchísimo y nunca jamás se perdonaría si algo le sucediera. Se dio cuenta de que la única forma de estar aún abrazado a ella era que ambos de tumbasen en el sillón. Miró a Hermione, rogando para que ella asintiera con la cabeza y así fue que ella lo hizo.

-¿Qué haz soñado Harry?-preguntó, una vez que se habían acomodado, él apoyando su espalda a un brazo del sillón, quedando medio sentado y abrazado por la cintura a Hermione que tenía su espalda en el pecho de él.

-No sé donde estaba, pero era como una especie de batalla, no podía escuchar nada vi a los de la orden pelear con los mortífagos, luego corrí a buscarlos a ustedes y logré ver a Ron que defendía a Luna de un hechizo. Te busqué y grité tu nombre pero ni yo mismo me pude escuchar. Era desesperante no poder oír nada y no saber si los demás te escuchaban o no.. Luego llegaste tu y corriste hacia mí..-Hermione sintió como Harry la abrazaba aún más y entendió que ahí era donde venía la parte difícil-Me miraste como si entendieras que no te podía oír.. luego vi a Voldemort.. nos apuntaba con la varita, y lanzó el hechizo.. traté de apartarte pero no te movías..-Recordarlo era horrible y sin poder evitarlo su voz se quebró. Hermione se dio vuelta y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para transmitirle fuerza, luego lentamente una solitaria lágrima llena de dolor del recuerdo, se deslizó por su mejilla mientras seguía relatando-De verdad que traté Hermione, lo intenté y te lo pedí, te miré pero una fuerza exterior, algo que no sabía, ni sé lo que era me lo impidió.. me sonreíste ligeramente y moviste los labios consciente de que yo te los trataría de leer..-Una nueva lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de él. Aunque esta vez no fue el único, Hermione que tenía los ojos vidriosos, derramaba silenciosas lágrimas, oculta en el cuello de él, mientras lo escuchaba

-¿Qué te dije?-susurró con la voz quebrada

-...-Harry no respondió de inmediato, recordó los labios de ella y en un susurro contestó-que me amabas..-Sintió como ella lo estrechaba levemente y la escuchó sollozar. Le acarició la espalda un tiempo y después lentamente rompió el abrazo, subiendo las manos para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudiera haber en el rostro de ella.

Una vez más calmados, Hermione se volvió a refugiar en el cuello de él

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-susurró Harry, aquello lo había hablado natural, incluso pensó que se lo había preguntado interiormente, pero no fue así , por lo que recibió respuesta por parte de ella.

-No lo sé.. Quizás seguirías siendo amigo de Ron y estarían metidos en miles de problemas

-No tendría a ninguna mejor amiga

-No digas eso, quizás si la tendrías¿quién sabe?

-¿Conoces a alguien que sea como tú?-el chico no esperó que ella le contestara y se respondió el mismo-No existe nadie como tú, Hermione

-Nadie a dicho que precisamente tendría que ser como yo.

-Claro que tiene que ser como tú. Tú eres la persona que siempre me comprende, la que se da cuenta de que es lo que me pasa o cuando estoy mal, tu eres la que me apoya siempre..

-Bueno, en ese caso, si tendría que parecerse a mi..-dijo ella sonriendo levemente

Harry la miró detenidamente, ahora que lo pensaba.. la pesadilla.. si, estaba seguro de ello..

-¿En qué piensas?

-La pesadilla que tuve.. es mi actual boggart

-¿Qué?-susurró ella

-Que es mi boggart Hermione.. Si tuviera uno frente a mí en este momento, estoy seguro que serías tú..-Hermione arrugó el entrecejo-en el suelo y..sin vida-dijo tragando con dificultad y la miró para ver como había reaccionado.

-No creo que sea tu boggart..-murmuró aún sorprendida

-si lo es..

-n—

-yo sé a lo que temo!-exclamó son una sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos-¿por qué no crees que lo sea..?

-Porque estoy mas que segura que el mío es que tú estés en el suelo y sin vida..-susurró ella mas para sí, que para Harry, pero como la distancia entre ambos era corta, Harry la escuchó perfectamente

Hermione subió la mirada y se quedaron viendo por un momento, Ella se acercó a su, recientemente descubierto, refugio-que era el cuello de él- y cerró los ojos.

Unos minutos después escuchó la respiración pausada de ella, sonrió tiernamente..Se Sentía tan bien y cómodo junto a ella, sentirla cerca y saber que ella lo quería tanto como él a ella lo satisfacía, ella le había dicho que lo amaba..¿él también la amaba? Eso había querido descubrir aquél día, le había pedido ayuda a Hermione para que ella pudiera contarle lo que sentía uno al estar enamorado o enamorada, en su caso, de otra persona, y ella le había respondido nerviosamente..continuó sonriendo tiernamente y cerró los ojos para poder recordar cada momento en su mente..

_bueno.. la verdad si pensaba en algo-Había sonado tonto y él lo comprendió enseguida, pero ..¿y si le ayudaba?..había pensado que quizás la opinión de una chica ayuda mas que la de un hombre.. quizás la opinión de la chica que está enamorada de ti te ayude mas a comprender lo que ella siente por ti.. y te abra la conciencia para saber lo que le haces sentir.._

-me preguntaba.. quería saber..-le había costado¿por qué? No lo sabía ¿o si?- quería saber qué es lo que se siente cuando alguien está enamorado..-había dicho. La había mirado dudativo, Ella estaba totalmente sorprendida por la pregunta, un suave tono carmesí le había teñido las mejillas, y se había puesto nerviosa

_-¿qué?-preguntó en un tono bajo, como si no se lo estuviera preguntando a él y sí a ella misma, como si se estuviera preguntando el motivo por el cual Harry le preguntaba esas cosas.. y él se dio cuenta- ¿por qué me preguntas..eso?-si.. se preguntaba el motivo._

_-...- había guardado silencio, no había sabido que decirle. Ni él mismo sabía.. ¿qué le ocurría¿por qué le preguntaba, justamente a Hermione, qué era el sentirse enamorado de alguien? Quería saberlo, sí. Quería saberlo porque necesitaba saber si estaba realmente enamorado de ella._

_-ohh.. entiendo.. quieres saber si..-hablaba entrecortadamente y eso al comienzo le extrañó, pero teniendo en cuenta el tema, poco a poco lo había ido comprendiendo.-si te gusta alguien ¿verdad?-preguntó con una sonrisa, aunque a decir verdad, no parecía una._

_-la verdad es que si me gusta.. pero.._

_-entiendo..-Harry había notado que a ella le dolía hablar del tema con él, era como en su caso, estar ayudando a Hermione a que formara una pareja con Macmillan o con Draco -Bien..-La había visto un poco desconcentrada y mover la cabeza negativamente, como tratando de alejar pensamientos de su cabeza, había cerrado los ojos, para su opinión, no llorar. Se había sentido mal, horrible, nunca le había gustado ver a una chica llorar, menos a Hermione, y mucho peor si era por su culpa.-Es complicado explicarlo, porque la verdad es que sólo lo sabes, quizás estás confundido y si lo sabes.. Sientes que quieres estar con ella la mayoría del tiempo, y puedes quedarte mirándola largo tiempo sin darte cuenta, con el tiempo te vas dando cuenta de cada una de sus acciones, cuando algo lo está molestando, cuando está contento-inconscientemente la chica había cambiado el "ella por "él", estaba relatando según como lo sentía ella, observó Harry - vas descifrando cada una de sus miradas, van ocurriendo cosas en ti que.._

_Cada una de sus miradas, sus acciones, eso él ya las conocía, pero aún así no se aburría de verlas._

_-cosas en ti que.. ¿no sientes eso cuando.. la ves?-preguntó ella, que poco a poco sus ojos se veían mas cristalinos_

_-siempre-contestó él sonriendo tiernamente, aunque la sonrisa se le fue esfumando lentamente al percatarse en el estado de ella, se acercó y sin decir nada la estrechó contra sí, acariciándole el cabello lenta y cariñosamente, al oír que ella empezaba a sollozar. ¡la había hecho llorar¡Cosa que nunca le había gustado¡Cosa que nunca le gustará! Pero lo había hecho.. _

_-lo siento-murmuró ella aún acurrucada en el cuello de él_

_-lo siento yo Hermione, no quise—_

_-lo sé.. sólo que.. nada.. y..-se separó con pesar, un poco de él, se pasó las manos sobre las mejillas tratando de borrar así todo rastro de lágrimas que pudieran quedar en ellas y preguntó.-¿te sirvió de algo lo poco que te dije?, no fue muy explícito pero no se como describirlo bien, sinceramente_

_-Gracias-murmuró Harry, sin contestar la pregunta_

_Se quedaron mirando en silencio, nada ni nadie los interrumpía, sus miradas se conectaron significativamente y las ganas de besarse por ambas partes, se hizo presente, Aunque Harry sólo estaba enterado sobre lo de su parte._

_Quería besarla, salir de dudas al fin, aunque ya sabría la respuesta, necesitaba besarla.._

Inconscientemente se fueron acercando, cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se había abierto, dejando pasar a un pelirrojo sonriente. Ambos se habían separaron rápidamente, aunque Harry se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que Ron los miraba significativamente y hasta algo sonrojado por haber interrumpido.

Sonrió por última vez antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

-Harry-susurró, se veía tan.. lindo y tierno durmiendo plácidamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora, y lo sabía por la sonrisa que lo delataba claramente.-Harry..- susurró acercándose más a él-Ya va ser hora de que los demás despierten y bajen..nos verán aquí.. Harry

-Hermione..-murmuró sonriendo, abrió los ojos pero no veía con claridad, no traía los lentes

-lo siento, te los he quitado-dijo ella sonriendo juguetonamente, y acercándose para colocárselos nuevamente

-¿Hace cuánto que estás despierta?

-sólo unos minutos, recién desperté

-¿Qué hora es?

-Hmm.. exactamente las seis cuarenta y cin—

Harry la interrumpió ya que no había podido con la tentación, había querido besarla, y no precisamente en la mejilla como lo había hecho, tenía otras intenciones, pero es que el estar tan cerca de ella no ayudaba mucho a sus hormonas.. ni a su corazón que palpitaba cada vez mas rápido al sentirla cerca.

Hermione lo miró un poco confundida, Harry sólo sonrió juguetonamente, como lo había hecho ella antes y le dijo

-Buenos días

Ella sólo pudo sonreír contenta.. Su mirada, no lo soportaba, sus labios, deseaba besarlo y que él le correspondiera¡Por Merlín! Cuánto necesitaba que él le dijera un simple y corto, aunque lleno de sentimiento, "Yo también te Amo" y ella sería feliz. Y si se lo demostraba..¡¿Qué es lo que sigue de Feliz?!

Él deseaba Besarla, ahora o nunca..

Se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios junto a los de ella, se besaron, un beso lleno de amor y sentimiento, beso que ambos esperaban y deseaban desde hace tiempo, beso que necesitaban por parte del otro.

Se separaron unos milímetros por falta de aire, iban a volver a besarse, pero Hermione se alejó un poco

-Harry no..-respiraba entrecortadamente y Harry pudo reconocer el gesto en su rostro, estaba en una lucha interna, como si se debatiera en besarlo y no.. él sólo esperaba que la parte de besarlo nuevamente, ganara..-no..-se iba a alejar aún más de él e irse, pero Harry la detuvo adueñándose de su cintura haciendo que ella lo mire

-¿no qué?-susurró Harry, produciendo que ella se mordiera el labio inferior nerviosa y entrara nuevamente en la batalla interior

-Sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti..y no creo que sea prudente que.. nos besemos para luego..

-¿para luego qué?

-para luego, sea lo que sea que pase entre nosotros..-dijo ella, trató nuevamente pararse e irse, trató porque no lo logró.

-¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí?

Hermione lo miró¿para qué hacía repetírselos? Así sólo lograría que ella se confundiera mas

-Harry..

-respóndeme Hermione

-Ya lo sabes..-Éste la miró- Te Amo Harry, y es por eso que no encuentro que sea conveniente que nos besemos, porque así sólo conseguirás que me confunda más y me cree falsas esperanzas--

-¿Falsas esperanzas?

-oh.. eso no debí haber dicho eso-murmuró-..Harry déjame ir..

-Yo también..-Ella lo miró interrogativamente-Yo también Te Amo Hermione..-se acercó a ella y la besó, beso que ella correspondió al instante, llena de felicidad y alegría

Se separaron unos instantes para tomar aire, instantes que Harry aprovechó para decir

-Es por eso que te pedí ayuda para saber que era lo que se sentía cuando alguien estaba enamorado..-dijo respirando entrecortadamente, la besó nuevamente y le dijo

-Sé mi novia Hermione..hm lo siento¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ahora la que lo besó casi desesperadamente fue ella

-Cómo negarme a algo que he anhelado—

El ojiverde la interrumpió. Se besaban como si quisieran recuperar todo el tiempo en el cual no lo hicieron.. o quizás eso querían..

En la habitación de los chicos un pelirrojo miraba sonriente la cama vacía de su mejor amigo, había bajado asustado a buscarlo a la sala común y lo había encontrado durmiendo junto a Hermione, cosa que le sacó una gran sonrisa.

Otra cosa que lo tenía de buen humor, era que había soñado con su novia, si, novia.. Luna Lovegood, amplió su sonrisa al recordar lo nervioso que estaba ayer cuando se lo propuso. Aunque esa misma tarde, mientras él caminaba tomado de la mano de Luna, vió a su "pequeña hermana", Ginny, besándose con Draco Malfoy, quiso acercarse a ellos, pero su novia lo detuvo, y él lo entendió, mucho más cuando Draco se acercó a preguntarle si aceptaba su noviazgo con ella, que por cierto había estado con cara de horror frente a la espera de su reacción.

Bajó las escaleras y sonrió aún más al ver a sus amigos besándose en la sala común, carraspeó sonoramente haciendo que ellos se separaran torpemente aunque quedando en la misma posición

-¿no tienen algo que decirme?

-pues..-Harry miró a Hermione sonriendo, contagiándola a ella-si.. Hermione y yo, somos novios

-¡Felicidades!-exclamó el pelirrojo lanzándose a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de cada uno-.. ahora siéntense bien, que si los ven en esa posición, los demás no pensarán tan bien como yo..-dijo haciendo que sus amigos se separaran sonrojados-Tengo algo que contarles

-no me digas!-exclamó Hermione, Ron la miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar lo que seguía-Luna y tú son novios!-dijo en voz alta y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Cómo supiste?-cuestionó él

-Sólo mírate Ron!-dijo Harry, para luego también lanzarse a abrazarlo.

-ya, ya, no me abracen tanto que me gasto y no quedará nada para mi amada Luna!-exclamó mientras se libraba de los brazos de sus amigos para salir corriendo por el retrato, haciendo reír al par.

-¿en qué estábamos?-susurró Harry tomando a su novia por la cintura, cuando las risas se fueron apagando

Hermione le sonrió mientras contestaba

-creo que estaba desordenando tu cabello

-si, y yo comprobando que tus labios son suaves-dijo Harry, sintiéndose "completamente feliz", como le había dicho Draco aquella vez, comprendió lo de "claro que Hermione te puede ayudar" , "..si no sabe de la persona de la que hablas", Draco sabía que si ella le confesaba aquellas cosas algo ocurriría en él, ayudándolo a descubrir que sí amaba a Hermione..

Habían necesitado ayuda, "algo" de ayuda para poder estar juntos, pero la espera había valido la pena. Ninguno de los dos podría decir luego un "Te quiero pero tu.." Dado que ambos se querían, y de qué manera..(si los vieran besarse como lo están haciendo en este momento en la sala común de Gryffindor, si vieran las caras que ponen los estudiantes, algunas de envidia, sonrisas, y algunas muecas por parte de los más pequeños, se darían cuenta de lo demasiado que se quieren y han querido por siempre.)

** FIN**

**¿y? ****Les gustó? Si? No:S REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**Puede que la parte en donde Harry "recuerda" haya quedado un poco desalineada, me refiero a que no haya quedado TODO EL RECUERDO en primera persona y haya cambiado a tercera, pero es que lo había escrito anteriormente para ponerlo en el chap.4, que al final no lo puse junto a él y sí lo subí en Flash Back, aquí :)**

**Muchísimas Gracias a la gente que hasta el momento, sí me ha dejado su comentario¡todos son favorables! No me ha llegado ninguno desagradable hasta el momento y me alegro por ello :)**

**Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima historia, que ya llevo el comienzo :) bYe**

**HHrldg.Black :)**


End file.
